Los infieles
by Shady Linak
Summary: ¡Al fin! Lemon ShikaIno. Atrapados en matrimonios monótonos, Shikamaru e Ino han decidido dar rienda suelta a los deseos que ocultaban desde hace tiempo. 'Si somos infieles es por un gran querer'.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias**: lemon ShikaIno e infidelidad. AU.

Esto va para Naoko—eri. Totalmente dedicado a ti. ¡Viva el ShikaIno! Espero que te guste, linda.

**...x Los infieles x…**

Miró el ambiente a su alrededor. La habitación pintada de un verde suave. Las cortinas se mecían con la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana.

Fue al baño con el que la habitación del hotel contaba. Se miró al espejo. Se veían muy bien. Su largo cabello caía más allá de sus hombros. Cuando se encontraba con él de esa forma lo usaba suelto. Una vez le había dicho que así le gustaba más. Y ella no iba a pasar la oportunidad de complacerlo.

Salió del sanitario completamente satisfecha con su aspecto. Se sentó en la cama y se relajó. Tenía diez minutos antes de que él viniese.

Quizás le gustaría encontrarla ya preparada…

No era la primera vez. Aunque ambos sabían que estaba mal.

**FlashBack**

—¡Maldición, maldición!— soltaba Ino mientras recorría de un lado a otro la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Sakura la miró desde su silla. Alzó una ceja. Su amiga estaba muy alterada.

—¡Me gusta Shikamaru!— exclamó la rubia mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

—Me di cuenta— contestó la de extraño pelo rosa—. Supongo que es normal, después de todos esos años juntos. Hay quienes dicen que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres es imposible.

Ino la miró con una ceja alzada.

—No creo. Chouji—mencionó—. Pasamos casi el mismo tiempo juntos. Y nunca me ha gustado.

—Vale.

La rubia se carcomía la cabeza. Se dejó caer en la cama que ya conocía muy bien.

—Y bueno— soltó Sakura después de un tiempo demasiado largo de silencio—, no puedes esperar mucho de Sai, tú sabes.

Allí terminó la conversación con respecto al tema. Luego de hablar trivialidades, Ino se retiró a su casa.

Recordó a su esposo. Sus muestras de afecto eran pocas. Tan pocas que ni siquiera necesitaba las dos manos para contarlas. Había sido un matrimonio arreglado entre las familias. Los Yamanaka no permitirían que su hija quede soltera, mientras que Sai necesitaba una esposa para heredar las riquezas de su difunto padre, Danzo. Y para rematar, él casi nunca estaba en casa. Se sentía realmente sola. Cada tarde iba a la recidencia de Sakura y ya sentía que era muy cargosa.

Maldijo una y mil veces el momento en el que pronunció el ''_acepto_'' que cambiaría su vida.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru se había casado por amor hace unos años, con Sabaku no Temari. Pero a veces el amor no era suficiente. Y este era uno de los casos. El matrimonio Nara no encontraba manera de concebir un hijo. Los primeros años se apoyaron mutuamente. Pero con el último tiempo las discusiones eran repetidas cada día.

A veces Shikamaru se veía obligado a dejar su casa por la noche. Usualmente se refugiaba en la casa de Chouji. Pero otras iba a lo de Ino, para variar.

Le contaba sus problemas. Y ella le daba su opinión. Una más de mujer.

Con el tiempo, Shikamaru tomó la costumbre de visitarla al menos dos veces por semana.

De esta manera fueron descubriendo, poco a poco, esos sentimientos que guardaban muy adentro en sus infancias. Tan dentro que no sabían que existían. Ino fue la primera en darse cuenta. Shikamaru, por su lado, era bastante bueno escondiendo sus emociones. Pero la Yamanaka y su fogosa personalidad no la dejaban fingir.

Y un día, se preparó para confesarlo. Todo iría bien. Lo veía en los ojos de su chico, él la correspondía. El problema sería sacarle la culpa. Cosa que ella no sentía, pues nunca amó a su esposo ni tampoco se sintió amada.

Para la ocasión, decidió invitarlo hacia el atardecer. Se puso un vestido negro bastante atrevido que había comprado junto a Sakura. Dejaba casi toda su espalda al descubierto. Y ni hablar de lo corto que era. Con solo caminar era muy probable que se vislumbren sus bragas.

Y no se sintió culpable. La atracción sexual de ambos no se había dado de un momento para el otro. Había comenzado cuando ella le derramó algo de vino en la camisa blanca que él llevaba. Se había acercado para limpiarlo, y sintió la tensión. Cómo él la miraba. Ese brillo en su mirada no lo había visto nunca.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que se encontraban, los mismos ojos brillosos se le presentaban. Los veía hasta en sueños.

Aquel día Shikamaru llegó temprano. Ino le abrió la puerta y se carcajeó al verlo abrir la boca hasta el suelo. Se sentía halagada. Lo invitó a pasar. Él no dijo nada, sabía lo que le esperaba. Tendría que hacer un gran autocontrol. Por el bien de Temari. Y por el de Ino también.

Él solo se dirigió hasta el sillón que acostumbraba ocupar. Pero ella se sentó junto a él. Y eso no era usual; mucho menos que trajera dos copas y una botella de champagne consigo.

—Uhm, ¿me ayudas a abrirlo?— preguntó ella.

Él tomó la botella y la destapó sin mayor dificultad. Sirvió el líquido. Brindaron. Ambos apoyaron las copas en una mesita ratona cercana.

No sin intención, Ino apoyó una de sus largas y descubiertas piernas en el regazo del Nara.

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrió que recorría toda su espalda. No esperaba el juego tan pronto.

—Escucha, Ino, nosotros no…

Ella lo interrumpió posando la mano sobre los labios del hombre. Lo miró de la forma más seductora que fue capaz. Entreabrió un poco los labios, sabía que a él le gustaba eso. El brillo en los ojos del Nara volvió. Ino pensó que su trabajo iba a ser un poco más difícil, pero al parecer había estado equivocada.

La rubia se acercó a su cuello. Muy muy lento. Sus labios rozaron la piel y pudo sentir la tensión de su acompañante. Muy a su pesar, Shikamaru percibía que su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

De pronto, unas manos frías se enterraron en sus hombros y la alejaron de él.

—No juegues conmigo, te conozco.

Ella sonrió. Estaba loco si creía que se iba a dejar ganar por esas simples palabras.

Esta vez, succionó la piel del cuello. Y eso lo hizo enloquecer. Aunque aún quedaba algo de cordura en él. La alejó una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta principal para irse. No podía seguir allí y hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. Sin embargo, vaya que deseaba romper las reglas.

—No tan rápido.

Los brazos de Ino lo aprisionaron desde atrás.

Se sorprendió cuando ella colocó una de sus manos en su incipiente erección. No sabía porquè le causaba asombro. Ese era el juego de ella. Un delicioso y tentador juego en el que deseba participar desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ino…—suspiró él.

Ella se sonrió cuando sintió a su virilidad tomar fuerza.

—Lo deseas, lo deseas— le dijo.

Él se dio la vuelta de repente.

—¡Claro que lo deseo!— exclamó—. Y tú no haces más que tentarme. No estamos solos.

Ino comprendió que se refería a Sai y Temari.

—¿La amas?

La rubia supo que tenía la pelea ganada cuando lo vio titubear. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a sus labios.

Era el primer beso entre ellos. Uno que habían esperado con ansias y en silencio. Pronto el ambiente estuvo más candente.

Y esa noche, Ino se salió con la suya.

**Fin del flashback**

Su amante entró por la puerta. Apenas la vio allí, tendida en la cama boca abajo y sin ropa una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por sus labios. Él también se desvistió y fue hacia donde ella.

Le beso la espada con suavidad para luego admirar con devoción su trasero. También lo beso mientras que Ino comenzaba a emitir los primeros gemidos.

Shikamaru se colocó sobre ella. Pero esta vez la besó en los labios.

—Hola— susurró la mujer.

Él simplemente pasó a mordisquear su oreja. Un lugar que sabía que la hacía delirar, por extraño que parezca.

En esos momentos Ino sintió la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior. Pero decidió esperar un poco y torturarlo, como otras veces ya había hecho. Lo empujó un poco para que él se acostase sobre la cama. Y lo beso como sólo ella podía. Ya no había barrera entre ellos. Lo habían superado la primera vez que estuvieron en la intimidad. Y si temari o Sai no lo entendían, allá ellos, pues ellos disfrutaban juntos, vaya que sí.

Ino decendió por el pecho de su hombre, adorando cada pequeño vello que adornaba su torno. Lo beso, mientras lo sentía estremecerse bajo ella. Le brindaba una sensación de poder incomparable.

Bajó un poco más y Shikamaru comprendió lo que iba a suceder porque Ino tomó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo completamente en su boca. Oh, si, no podía esperar un segundo más. Tomó la cabeza de su amante y la guió hasta ese lugar que ella conocía tan bien.

Ella, imitando los movimientos que había hecho, colocó la erección en su boca. Y qué deliciosa sensación experimentaron. Ino se movió despacio aumentado muy poco la velocidad. Le encantaba a más no poder verlo retorciéndose.

—Por favor, por favor— le suplicaba él.

Y con una sacudida de su cabeza le recordaba que ella estaba al mando ahora.

Succionó con más fuerza a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Él estaba al borde del delirio. Sus manos recorrieron los temblorosos muslos de su amante.

Cuando el chico menos se lo esperaba, ella abandonó su posición y se colocó encima suyo. Pero eso lo hacía amarla, siempre iba a sorprenderlo. Nunca podría aburrirse con ella. Era tan especial. Agradeció a los dioses por poder tenerla con él.

Con cuidado, Ino se dejó penetrar. Y de nuevo esas voluptuosas sensaciones. Cada vez iban más rápido, a un ritmo que solo dos fogosos amantes podrían sobrellevar. Una y otra vez en una danza que no permitía descanso.

De repente, Shikamaru la alzó y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo. Tomó el mando y se hundió en ella. Profundo. Apacionado y lujurioso. Firme. Ella sólo gimió fuerte y cerró los ojos. Únicamente Shikamaru podría hacerle eso.

Se sintió explotar en miles de pedazos para luego caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Con dos o tres embestidas más, Shikamaru alcanzó el apogeo. Pero no salió de ella. Le besó la mejilla y le dijo al oído, muy bajito:

—Te amo.

''Si les somos infieles es por un gran querer'' Aventura.

.  
.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos, sobre todo de ti, Naoko. Si hay errores, me avisan. Si te gutó, deja review (; es gratis.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.

22/07/2014


End file.
